Black Page
by Kilimiria
Summary: OS Songfic : Buffy et Spike, une nuit, un air de musique ... Spuffy ; Saison 6 ; "Black Page" de Indochine


**Black Page :**

**Disclaimer : **BtVS est à Joss Whedon, à la Fox, à UPN etc … Enfin, pas à moi. Je ne touche rien en écrivant cette songfic. La musique est le morceau _Black Page_ (tiré de l'album _Alice et June_) de Indochine. Le texte est de Nicola Sirkis, la composition de Nicola Sirkis et Olivier Gérard. Je ne possède pas ce texte, ni cette musique.

**Rating : **T

**Pairing :** Buffy x Spike

**Note : **Cet OS se situe durant la saison 6 pendant la période où Buffy et Spike entretiennent leur … relation.

_« Encore une nuit noire, »_

Buffy marchait entre deux rangées de tombes, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle attendait. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi, à vrai dire, mais elle attendait. Un peu d'imprévu, peut-être. C'était une nuit comme les autres, comme toutes ses autres nuits de tueuse. Elle s'ennuyait. Si seulement une horde de vampire osait venir l'affronter. Ou des démons. Mais la nuit restait silencieuse. Seule une petite musique traînait dans sa tête, vague et éphémère :

_« Et je n'ai pas envie là, _

_De devenir,_

_Qu'un adulte imparfait »_

Elle ne comprenait plus vraiment ce monde. Enfin, son monde. Elle devait s'y faire. Elle n'était plus au Ciel. Mais cette vie retrouvée lui semblait désespérément fade. Elle ne comprenait plus depuis quand cette routine s'était installée. Etre la Tueuse apportait pourtant son lot de conséquences, entraînant bien assez d'événements pour tromper son ennui. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne vibrait plus comme avant. Elle se sentait terriblement … incomplète. Imparfaite.

_« Mais est-ce que c'est vrai ça …, _

_Qu'on sera pire,_

_Que dans nos rêves, »_

Ses pensées dérivèrent loin, bien loin derrière sa conscience. Quelque part où l'attendait un certain vampire. Spike. Leur relation lui faisait terriblement honte. Parce qu'elle lui faisait du bien. Parce que c'était avec un mort qu'elle se sentait vivante. Pas avec ses amis, des gens qui avaient toujours étés là pour elle. Non, avec un vampire sanguinaire réduit à l'impuissance par une puce ; qui lui vouait une obsession dérangeante. C'était … mal. Et encore, il envahissait désormais ses rêves. Sa vie, sa couche, son corps, son sommeil : elle le trouvait bien trop présent. Elle soupira et continua sa marche aléatoire dans les allées du cimetière.

_« J'en ai jamais assez, _

_De ma réalité, »_

Leurs étreintes la font vivre comme avant. Elle ressent. C'est leur jeu : violence et séduction. Je te frappe, puis je t'aime ; je te blesse, puis je te mène vers l'ultime jouissance. Elle ne veut pas que tout cela cesse. Elle le veut. C'est tellement unique, changeant, tellement bon. Elle voudrait s'en lasser, mais n'y arrive pas. Elle se sent coupable d'aimer ainsi ce qu'il lui fait, ce qu'elle lui fait. Pourtant, elle continue de plus belle. Elle l'a encré dans sa peau. Elle n'en a jamais assez. L'air se précise :

_« À trouver des vampires, »_

« Amour … Je te sens lointaine … » Sa voix s'élève dans le calme nocturne.

Elle se retourne. Il est là, nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre. Et il la contemple, laissant son regard glisser le long de ce corps qui s'est déjà tant de fois dévoilé à lui, à son désir, à son amour. Elle se sent unique, quand il la regarde comme ça. Sa voix profonde la fait frissonner d'anticipation. Elle en a envie.

_« À qui parfois sourire, »_

« Spike, je ne t'attendais pas de sitôt. »

« Tu m'attendais, Amour ? C'est trop beau pour être vrai. À moins que tu te sois enfin rendu compte que j'ai une place dans ta vie. » Il parlait lentement, au rythme de ses pas, s'approchant d'elle dans une démarche féline. Buffy avait l'étrange sensation d'être une proie et qu'il était le prédateur qui la regarde se débattre avant l'agonie. Il la frôla. Alors elle se retourna vivement et l'attrapa par le bras. La phase d'approche était terminée. Le combat débutait.

_« Il paraîtrait oui, _

_Que toi aussi, _

_Tu me ressemblerais, »_

Frapper, encore et encore. C'est le jeu. Se battre, se débattre. Cette part d'ombre qui les ronge, chacun d'eux. C'est tellement irréel de se dire qu'ils se ressemblent. Mais tellement vrai. Sa résurrection l'avait changée au plus profond de son être. Alors elle se bat, puisqu'il n'y a plus que cela de vrai dans son monde. Elle frappe, mais son corps la trahit. Son cœur la trahit. Mais ça, elle ne se l'avoue pas.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui nous retient, »_

Le corps à corps continue, mais dans un autre domaine. Elle presse ses lèvres contre les siennes. Spike noue ses bras autour de sa taille et la soulève, sans briser leur baiser passionné. Et il emporte son amour jusque dans sa crypte. Il n'y a plus de limites. Dans l'esprit de Buffy, embrumé par le plaisir, la petite chanson flotte doucement :

_« Triste au parfum noir, »_

Alors que Spike la déshabille, les yeux noirs de désir elle tente de repousser ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'agite. Elle se sert de lui, et cela la ronge. Elle ne devrait pas y accorder d'importance : après tout, ce n'est qu'un vampire sanguinaire, qui mériterait qu'on lui brise le cœur. Mais elle ne veut pas le voir triste, elle ne veut plus le voir souffrir.

Buffy s'abandonne totalement à cette étreinte. Et quand leurs corps se lient, elle oublie, elle se laisse aller. Les remords viendrons après. Et rien n'est comparable à l'expression de bonheur qu'affiche Spike quand elle gémit son nom. Alors elle continue.

_« J'ai peur aussi, _

_Que tu t'effaces de moi, »_

Et lorsque la passion les abandonne, repus, ils échange un dernier regard. Dans les yeux du vampire, elle y lit tout son amour, sa dévotion, son obsession. Des sentiments si forts et puissants qu'ils lui font peur. Elle le voit là, si près d'elle, comme un chien attendant désespérément les caresses de son maître. Et à nouveau, la culpabilité lui noue l'estomac. Ce n'est pas Spike le monstre, c'est elle. Il se donne à elle, corps et âme mais elle l'utilise. Du moins, c'est ce dont elle tente de se persuader. Vainement.

Buffy laissa glisser son corps contre celui de Spike. Il l'accueillit dans une douce étreinte. Pas de sarcasmes, cette fois-ci. Au creux de ses bras, la Tueuse entonne un air léger, du bout des lèvres. C'est un murmure, mais il le perçoit quand même :

_« Ce monde pourrit de loin,_

_Est-ce que tu veux vivre,_

_Encore avec moi, »_

Elle ferma les yeux à son contact. Dans le silence, elle se sent bien. Dans ses bras, elle retrouve son Paradis perdu. Elle aimerai lui dire - encore faudrait-il qu'elle le sache elle-même - ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. Ce qu'il est pour elle :

_« Nous et encore,_

_On ne le saura jamais, »_

Peut-être jamais … Ou peut-être …Un jour, un jour viendra où elle se rendra enfin compte qu'elle l'aime. Un jour viendra où elle lui dira. Mais en attendant, la chanson se finit. Et Buffy entame les dernières paroles :

_« Nous encore, _

_On en a jamais assez, »_

Elle redressa son visage et vint cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Aussitôt, il la serra plus fort contre lui et l'entraîna à nouveau dans un corps à corps sensuel. Dans l'infini.

_« … » _

**Note de fin :** Voilà ! Je compte sur votre avis et je souhaite remercier les membres du forum _Spuffy et Cangel – Undeniable Chemistry- _pour leurs analyses pertinentes de la relation entre Spike et Buffy, qui m'ont aidée dans l'écriture de cet OS.


End file.
